


Il colpo di scena

by KuroChan



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Furry, Guro, Hentai, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroChan/pseuds/KuroChan
Summary: Durante la Nuova Era del mondo di Asrea, la società di Ariadne ha creato con il teatro e il cinema un rapporto di venerazione e adorazione, dando vita a un culto che facesse della pellicola e dello spettacolo i suoi elementi più sacri.Una giovane ragazza appena assunta in una troupe farà da assistente a Rebart; un lupo umanoide e attore principale della serie più famosa, longeva e importante del suo periodo storico.





	Il colpo di scena

Tiro l'orlo della camicia verso il basso stirandone le pieghe e mettendo in risalto i seni, appena abbozzati, ricoperti dallo stampo del pizzo che si intravede attraverso la seta della divisa. Mi alito sulla mano e assaporo il forte profumo della menta. Mi schiarisco la gola e prendo un profondo respiro. Busso sulla porta del camerino tenendo ben stretta la cartellina gialla contro il petto.  
Apro la porta, «Signor Rebart».  
Poggiato con una delle sue zampe sopra al tavolo, il lupo umanoide si tiene abbassato con la schiena curvata in avanti mentre si spazzola lungo il muso affusolato di fronte allo specchio appeso al muro.  
«Sono la vostra nuova assistente,» abbozzo un sorriso «mi chiamo Emil.»  
«Giovane,» il cuore inizia a battermi, la sua voce è profonda e forte come alla televisione «troppo giovane».  
«Ho due anni di esperienza presso un'altra troupe,» ribatto «e in precedenza assistevo mio padre, anche lui è un attore famoso.»  
Sbatte la spazzola dentro un cassetto e si solleva; si mostra in tutta la sua mole con le braccia e il petto scolpiti, ricoperto da un corto pelo del colore dell'artesia che mette in risalto lo sfregio degli artigli che tiene sullo stomaco.  
«Le ho portato il suo copione,» porgo la cartellina mentre si avvicina. Le sue zampe battono sul pavimento come se i cuscinetti fossero di pietra, il porque scricchiola e si piega sotto il suo peso mentre con l'avanzare dei passi finisco inghiottita dall'ombra che mi proietta addosso. Indietreggio e sbatto con la schiena contro la maniglia della porta. Mi volto appena e mi ritrovo immersa nel buio con la cartellina premuta contro i seni. Trattengo il respiro per l'afrore che emana e socchiudo gli occhi.  
L'estremità spugnosa e umida del suo muso mi preme sulla testa. Prende un profondo respiro lungo il taglio della mia pettinatura, sento il freddo risucchio sulla cute. La schiena mi si gela, i brividi mi percorrono lungo tutto il corpo mentre infosso la testa fra le spalle. «Figlia di Sotral?» domanda, dopo aver accostato il muso a un'orecchio. L'odore del suo alito mi si imprime sul collo.  
Cenno con la testa come se fossi affetta da tremori «S-Si».  
«Che volpe, alla fine è riuscito ad adottare un'umana,» prende un secondo respiro, più profondo «oppure se ne è sposata una?».  
«Sono stata adottata,» sollevo appena il capo e apro gli occhi. Mi ritrovo a pochi centrimetri col naso dalla fibbia della sua cintura e con il suo cavallo che pulsa contro la cartellina che a sua volta mi preme contro i seni. La paura mi ha irrigidito i capezzoli rendendomeli sensibili allo sfregamento della plastica. Mi affanno facendo involontariamente pressione sulla cartellina che a sua volta reagisce premento con più forza sul mio torace. Espiro per raffreddare lo spirito e sollevo lo sguardo verso il busto muscoloso che mi sovrasta.  
Sogghigna mostrando una fila di denti aguzzi. Distolgo istintivamente lo sguardo con il cuore che mi tambura freneticamente nel petto. Si scosta e mi prende la cartellina dalle mani rompendone il sigillo con un colpo d'unghia. Estrae il manoscritto per poi allontanarsi per coricarsi sul divano.  
Respiro profondamente mentre con le dita tiro la camicia che mi si è appiccicata sulla pelle a causa del sudore, rendendomela praticamente trasparente.  
Seduto accanto al bracciolo del divano noto un lupacchiotto con gli stessi caratteri di Rebart ma con un manto visibilmente più morbido, chiaro e brillante. Mi guarda, imbarazzato, mentre tiene le orecchie abbassate, con le gambe strette fra loro e le braccia che gli coprono l'intimità. Sobbalza quando il lupo ci si poggia sopra con le proprie gambe incastrandolo contro il divano. Tenta di svincolarsi ma invano, ignorato dal lupo come se fosse un semplice oggetto d'arrero mentre questo si poggia un braccio dietro la schiena e inizia a leggere il manoscritto in silenzio.  
Incrocio lo sguardo del lupacchiotto e questo lo distoglie; era privo di vestiti e coperto solo dalle gambe del lupo. Non doveva essere abituato a farsi vedere nudo di fronte agli estranei. Mi copro le labbra con un mano per nasconderne il sorriso. Era raro trovare un umanoide e per di più attore in inbarazzo per la propria nudità.  
«Posso andare?», chiedo.  
Il lupo sfoglia le pagine in silenzio fin quando non si lascia sfuggire una smorfia. «Quando scade il tuo contratto?»  
«Ha termine alla conclusione della prossima stagione, successivamente passerei a lavorare direttamente per la produzione.»  
Mi fissa per qualche istante e poi mi fa cenno di andarmene.


End file.
